Dreaming into Reality
by libducky
Summary: When dreams no longer become an escape, you have to face the inevitable reality. LoganVeronica
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** "Dreaming into Reality"

**Author**: libducky

**Rating:**M (language/sexual situations)

**Spoilers/Warnings:** During Episode 17 (eventually all of season 1)

**Pairing/Character:** Logan/Veronica

**Length:** Not sure exactly how far this will go….

**Summary:** When dreams no longer become an escape, you have to face the inevitable reality.

**A/N:** Italics are dream sequences.

**Nothing happens unless first a dream.**

**Carl Sandburg**

_She's on fire, and burning up fast. The flames seem to lick up and down her body. She feels like she's being consumed by the heat and burnt to the core. All sorts of sensations swirl around her, her senses kicking into overdrive. Gasping for air, her head tilts back as her mystery lover kisses her neck. His hands caress her back and waist while his mouth moves over her breast and applies a soft suction to her left nipple. She pants, flushed all over like a blazing furnace, as her hands pull at his hair._

_She tries to pull him up to see his face. But he resists, and his hands only further distract her by sliding down to rest on her hips. One hand slips between her thighs and begins to glide upward. She shutters in anticipation and her heart pounds like an out of control locomotive. Higher and higher, closer and closer, almost there…._

The alarm clock screeched loudly in the silent room. Veronica shot straight up in bed, sweat drenching her body. He heart was racing and her body ached in frustration. She turned and gave her pillow a good whack before lying back down to stare at the ceiling with unseeing eyes. With everything going on in her life, why couldn't her dreams allow her any refuge?

It's the same dream every night. She can never see his face but she knows his body. He's a mix of muscle and skin, hard and soft, and light and dark. He's always driving her to the edge of crazy but never revealing his face. She always woke up before anything really happened. All she knew was that she wanted him, her mystery lover, to touch her, make love to her, just plain fuck her.

She wished that she could remember exactly when the dream had started. But it has been going on for so long. It had begun about four years ago. She was having it when Lilly was alive. It had stopped when she and Duncan had gotten together but resurfaced almost nightly since the rape and Lilly's death.

Veronica rolled back over to look at her clock. She sighed and threw back the covers. As she dragged herself out of bed, she thought about how much she didn't want to go to school. She had to confront Logan about what he had seen on her computer when he stopped by her office the other day. She still remembered the look on Logan's face when she ripped up the check. She only hoped that he would keep quiet until she could do a bit more digging.

As for Logan, she couldn't help but feel sympathy and even a bit of understanding. Ever since she had taken the case to find his mother, she had seen a different side of Logan. They had managed to build a shaky truce, with a glimmer of that old friendship sneaking back. Like the time Logan had stopped her in the hall, put his hand on her arm and actually thanked her for helping him. And when she had replied that she knew what it was like, Logan had given her a small smile. She couldn't help but think that with that small glance, they had formed a bond that no one else could understand. But then, he had confronted Trina at the Sunset Regent and realized that his mother was truly gone. Veronica had never seen Logan cry. In fact, she was so startled, that for a second she had no idea what to do. All she could think was to hold him, rub his back, and whisper soothing words into his ear.

Maybe that was why when Logan showed up at the dance drunk, Veronica took it upon herself to try to help him. Only she knew why he had gone out and gotten wasted. Grief manifested itself in many ways, especially when hopes that high came crashing down. Thankfully, Leo didn't haul him in for underage drinking. Trina had showed up and got Logan to go with her. Veronica couldn't help but remember the last look Logan threw at her as he left. Little boy lost was what it said and she couldn't help but feel a tug at her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Rob Thomas created this little universe. I only play and dabble in it.

**A/N**: Again all italics are dream sequences.

**Desire awakens only those things that are thought possible.**

**-Rene Descartes**

_He looked down at the blonde head working its way up his chest. God, I must be in heaven, thought Logan as he shut his eyes. Her mouth closed over the pulse point of his neck, causing him to groan. A second later her warm wet lips met his in a chaste kiss. Logan grinned and thought, Lilly could be such a tease._

_He grabbed her and flipped them, reversing their positions so he was on top. Sliding into her, he heard her gasp. As he continued to grind into her, he felt her tighten around him. With one final thrust, he came and she cried out with her own release. He fell off to the side and pulled her to him, kissing her forehead and running his fingers through her hair. But the hair wasn't long like Lilly's, it wass short just like...Logan looked down and instead of Lilly's smug face, he saw Veronica's quiet soft smile._

Logan's eyes flew open. He looked cautiously around the room. The clock read six am. Logan closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep but it was useless. The image of Veronica was burnt into his eyelids. Why her, he thought as he stepped under the stinging spray of his shower. Why should he be thinking of Veronica?

It's not like he thought she was hot or anything. Oh please, you know that's a lie, Logan chastised himself as he turned off the water and started to dry off with a towel. He remembered when Lilly had asked him what he had thought of Veronica when he first saw her. Yea, she was hot but there was more to it. There was something about her that he just couldn't pin down in the beginning. Later he had figured it out. She had heart. He guessed if she didn't, she wouldn't have helped him search for his mother. After the way he had treated her, she could have easily shut the door on him but she didn't. And maybe that was why he let her see so much of him.

Logan Echolls didn't cry. It never happened, no matter what, no one would ever saw him cry. Yet Veronica Mars had. He had managed to hold back when he confronted her in the library about taking her father's side against Jake Kane. But he couldn't control it at the hotel. He had pinned his hopes on his mother stepping off the elevator. So Trina had turned, he felt like he had been punched in the gut. And when she had brought up the cigarette burns and broken noses, he had almost lost it there. However, there was no way he would ever give Trina the satisfaction. But when Veronica had dragged him away, it was like a dam of emotions burst. All the turmoil that had been building began to gush forward. So when Veronica ripped up his check, he felt something tug at his emotions. He had felt that heart.

Logan dropped the towel on the tub. He padded back into the bedroom and selected a dark green shirt. Pulling it on, he debated if he should tell Duncan about Veronica's file. Duncan was his best friend, and didn't he have the right to know what Veronica was doing? He knew why she was doing it but it just didn't seem right to him. Logan shook his head and walked out of the room, palming his keys and his tan and red jacket. Logan got into the bright yellow SUV and sighed. He had to do it, he had to tell Duncan. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Duncan's number. He listened to the answering machine until it beeped and left a message.

"Hey Duncan, it's me. Look meet me in the parking lot before school. I've got something big to tell you and it involves Veronica."

Logan flipped the phone closed and started the vehicle. He pulled out of the driveway and drove off towards school.

**Later that day at lunch…..**

"Dude, what planet are you on?" sneered Dick, "You keep looking over at Mars."

Logan pulled his gaze from Veronica and looked over at Dick. He smirked and let out a long breath. He didn't want to tell Dick he had been trying to figure out what his dream from last night meant. He glanced over and noticed Duncan and Meg heading past Veronica. Meg pulled Duncan to a stop and gestured towards her. Duncan shakes his head. After a few seconds, Meg grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the table. She sat next to Veronica and Duncan reluctantly joins them, facing away from her. After a few minutes, suddenly grabbed his books and strode into the school leaving Meg and Veronica behind.

Even though Meg reassured her that Duncan had been acting weird all day, Veronica was sure she knew the reason behind Duncan's bizarre behavior. She glanced over at the 09er table and fixed her gaze on Logan. He must have said something to Duncan about the files. She continued to stare at Logan, almost willing him to look at her. When he did, he gave her a little salute and ducked his head.

Veronica stared and suddenly experienced a feeling of deja vue. She closed her eyes and concentrated. His hair reminded her of something that tickled at the back of brain. In a flash, she recalled where she had seen that hair. It was the same hair of her mystery dream lover.

I enjoy any and all feedback. Thanks.


End file.
